Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The turbine section typically includes a series of turbine blades disposed circumferentially about and extending radially from a wheel to form a turbine rotor. Each turbine blade included in a rotor typically has a platform, a root extending radially inwardly from the platform to the wheel for engagement with the wheel, and an airfoil extending radially outwardly from the platform toward a surrounding shroud covering the turbine rotor. A gap is often provided between adjacent platforms to accommodate manufacturing and assembly of the turbine rotor.
Sometimes a damper is provided between pairs of adjacent turbine blade to fill at least a portion of the gap formed between platforms of the adjacent turbine blades. The damper typically is configured to provide some amount of sealing between adjacent platforms and to dampen vibrations of the corresponding turbine blades.